A wide variety of children's toys and various ornamental objects are made of rubber compounds which are formulated for resiliency, elasticity, strength, and other important properties.
I am aware of various attempts in which an effort has been made to provide an improved toy which has retarded resiliency. Such designs are largely characterized by the use of rubber compounding formulations which result in designs that have a "slow motion" return to the undistorted shape. One such design is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,830,402, issued Apr. 15, 1958, to J. A. Jones for ORNAMENTAL TOYS POSSESSING RETARDED RESILIENCY. In one embodiment, his invention provides a solid elongated body of substantial thickness that is made of a resilient material of essentially low molecular weight polyvinyl chloride, and a resiliency retarding ingredient so that the return to the original shape, after deformation, will be relatively slow.